No Ordinary Love
by queenLiz4
Summary: Angrboda has loved Loki and Loki loved her. But after she was savagely taken from him, she has had to find another way to him in the form of Sigyn. Can she win back his heart? Will he forgive her for leaving him and not telling him of her return? This has lots of romance, some violence, Mpreg (No slash)
1. Chapter 1

Loki was a mess and Angrboda knew it. He was chaotic, being filled with love and hate, pride and envy, hope and despair. He was both Jotun and Asgardian, a prince and disregarded. He was, indeed, very much a mess. But he was her mess and hers alone.

The young prince had never lain with a woman before her and he vowed he never world. He had been so nervous and so shy when she first kissed him. The first time he stood naked in front of her he could hardly stand still long enough to let her really look at him. Her first touch had ignited something in him. His hands were everywhere; he kissed her as if he couldn't get enough of it. And when she first put him in her, the gasp he gave, the way his green eyes closed in pleasure was a moment she would never forget.

It was a gift that he gave her and one that she took and cherished. And she knew it was a gift that many wanted to lay claim to. She had heard tales from many Asgardian women who wanted the privilege of teaching the young prince about the ways of love. Some because they wanted to see how he compared to Thor, other's to see how deep Jotun blood ran. That was just lust though; it wasn't the same as love. She was pleased she was able to show Loki the difference.

Each meeting made her fall in love with him more. His conflicted nature made him unpredictable and exciting. She loved his near obsessive love because she knew it mirrored her own. It was their Jotun blood that made them so. She loved that he bought her gifts, nothing of any great monetary value, but thing he collected throughout the days he was apart from her.

She had boxes of his stones, flowers, vases, urns and even oddly shaped rocks that he found while on his journeys. She had no need for almost any of the things he bought her but she cherished them all the same.

Loki often had to divide his time between his responsibilities to his realm and his responsibilities to her. She didn't mind though. She had her own tasks to see to, helping the refugee camp she resided in when Loki was away.

Getting away from King Laufey had proved difficult but Odin helped the Jotuns who wanted to get away from his enemy's oppressive rule and helped them settle into his lands. Perhaps it was because of his own son's bloodline or because he had a thing for innocents suffering but he was tolerant of them.

But being tolerant and wanting his young son, even if he was adopted, to mate with one of them were two different stories. That was why they decided to keep it secret. Loki was never ill-treated by his adopted family, in fact, despite his personality which was very much Jotun and his appearance which was very much Vanir, Loki was accepted. But then, Loki didn't walk around looking blue and it was expected that he would marry a beautiful Asgardian woman. Beautiful and Asgardian was two thinks Angrboda was not.

So they met in a small abandoned hut not far from the camp when Loki would visit. They had made themselves a little love nest. It had been for more than a year since they started their affair and yet no one was the wiser. Thor could never leave the palace for longer than a half hour before someone noticed, but Loki had been able to stay with her for over thirty days. Loki was mysterious, secretive and well known for needed alone time. As long as he sent word often that he was alright, no one would come looking for him or think it odd that he was away from the palace.

In the end, however, their secret was told not by either conspirator but by their mutual enemy.

It was a night not unlike the night before it or the night after it. The air was crisp as the Autumn winds blew in. Angrboda was on her way to their hut, as she was sure Loki was doing as well, when she heard a faint scream. It was coming from her camp. Her heart sank. She knew it could only mean that Laufey's men had found them.

She had no choice but to run back as she knew there were mostly defenseless people residing at the camp, mostly children and single parents whose spouses were killed in war or by Laufey himself.

She took as many Jotuns down as she could, ushering her people deeper in the woods where the Jotuns would be reluctant to follow. but they were outnumbered and under-armed. The soldiers were able to subdue her while she protected a small, parentless child. With a knife in her back she fell to the floor as the child was able to get away.

It was then that she saw the flash of green that came fast and bright. Probably because of his anger and fear, Loki was able to drive the Jotun soldiers away. Her Loki was becoming a strong sorcerer. They were studying together and though she was considered a master of the craft, she saw a potential in him to become far stronger.

Soon, she felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her to his lap. She could hear other survivors tending to the wounded and crying for the dead. She was happy there were survivors, happy that Loki was there to help them in the chance those monsters came back.

She could feel her life ebbing away. She tried to speak, to tell him that she loved him and that she would find to get a way back to him. But no words came out. She could feel his magic trying to work through her, but he was no healer. Neither was she.

Soon, she heard Thor's voice calling out to Loki. They must have seen Loki's magic from the palace and followed it. As he approached, she started to give in. At least Loki wouldn't be alone. At least his brother was there, even if they disapproved on their affair, she knew Thor would always love him. He would protect him until she found a way back.

"Loki." Thor approached. "Loki she's gone."

It was true, she realized. Her body was dead. But her soul could still see him; still feel him trying to hold on.

"Is she what you've been running to?" It seemed Loki was missed. "Oh Loki…"

"I'm sorry." It broke her heart to hear her lover's broken voice. "I never wanted lie. I never want to hide her."

Thor it seemed was at a loss of words as his brother cried in anguish. Soon, he kneeled to her lover and pulled him away. "Brother, there is no more we can do. We will see that gets a proper burial." Thor helped him to his feet. "Come brother, there are others hurt, she looks as though she died to protect her people. We should not let her death be in vain."

She was losing sight now. She was being pulled away, but she could feel his sadness still, his loneliness. "Don't worry." She wanted to tell him. "You will never be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

It is by luck that Sigyn acquired this position as Lady Sif's servant. The lady will be a princess soon and this change has caused openings in the palace and Sigyn was quick to claim one of the open slots.

She doesn't necessarily want to work for Sif but it is as close to Loki as she can get. It isn't that she doesn't like the lady, on the contrary. She holds her in high esteem. Sif is everything Sigyn is not. She is beautiful, a warrior and well respected. Because of this, Sigyn doesn't think they will have anything in common but for Loki, she'd do anything.

The Asgardian Palace is more beautiful up close than it was when Sigyn lived at refugee camp as Angrboda. Everyone, even the servants and peasants, are nicely dressed. It's so different from Jotunheim where everything is so dark and cold. Here, everything is so bright and inviting. She feels out of place.

She is with two other ladies who look just as excited to be there as she does. They are holding each other's hands whispering to each other about whatever it is that Asgardian women whisper to each other about. The blonde is seems to admire the architecture of the palace while the red haired woman seemed more focused on the well build men walking around with their biceps out.

Sigyn isn't interested in either. Her main focus in finding Loki, making sure he is alright and trying to find a way to make him fall in love with her again.

She knows for sure he'll be at the wedding but beyond that she can't be sure she'll see him again after that. She doesn't know if he still resides at the palace or was married off to some far off land once he got over her death. She hopes he's still here and she hopes her new station will allow her to see him often. She has only a limited time in this body and she needs his magic to retain it. She knows she can't turn back to her Jotun self and keep Loki, so she has resigned to stay as Sigyn at all costs.

Even if it means lying to her prince.

She can't rush this though. She knows it has to be done right, on his time and not her. After all, it is he who suffered and it is he that must be mended. She also has no sure sign that he would approve of her current form but she has good reason to believe he would appreciate her looks.

Knowing that he prefers his women thicker than thin, she has wide hips and thick thighs. She is still tall, though she is no giant anymore and had a mixture of red and blonde hair making the color unique, but he after all is unique on this planet.

She enters the palace gates and follows the guards to Sif's chambers. When the three servants enter they find Sif fighting with her raven, slightly kinked, hair. She is a wreck, obviously nervous and a bit out of her element.

"Oh thank Norns! Please tell me you are my new ladies."

The three women look at each other and nod not sure what else to say.

A look of pure relief passes over her face. "Please tell me one of you has any idea what to do with my hair!"

Sigyn pales. She knows nothing about the up keep of hair. After all, for all her years as a Jotun, she didn't have hair and she has only been in this body for a few weeks. Beyond a ponytail and a braid she is useless. Luckily, one of the women jump at the chance to help the poor lady deal with her tangled hair; the other goes to start working on Sif' makeup leaving Sigyn standing there feeling useless.

Sigyn is wondering if this might be a mistake. Even on Jotunheim, she wasn't into the things females did. She knew how to slaughter animals, build huts and kill people. None of those things Sif needed at this particular moment.

Show doesn't want to lose her position by proving useless. She looks at Sif who is holding her stomach and she wonders if maybe in her haste to get ready for her wedding, she forgot to eat. "My Lady, have you eaten?"

Sif looks at her as if the thought had not crossed her mind all day. "No. No I haven't. Do you think you can get me something? Perhaps that's why I've a headache."

Sigyn relaxes. If she could slaughter food, she can definitely find some. "Yes my Lady."

She leaves in search of the kitchen but after stumbling into wrong rooms she decides to ask a guard who directs her to where she could find food for the soon-to-be princess.

The kitchen is larger than any that she'd seen before and the spread is overwhelming. She has no idea what she should be getting for her.

"Hello." She knows that smooth voice. It sends a shiver down her back. "You look horribly confused."

She turns to him slowly, as if he'd disappear if she looked too fast. And there he stands, taller than she remembers. His black hair has grown to his shoulders and he has filled out. His shape no longer that of a boy but of a man. She bows to him. "Prince Loki, Lady Sif requests nourishment. It is my first day, however, so I am unsure of what she'd like."

He's shoving a piece of meat in his mouth so she waits for him to swallow so he could respond and trying not to stare at his lips as he licks them. "Ah, Lady Sif is a shield maiden with a warrior's appetite. Grab lots of meat, no salad and some potatoes. I wouldn't bring her wine though, she can't hold her own." As he says this he's piling food on a plate while sneaking bits of meat into his mouth.

He looks good, strong and healthy. She notices there is no ring on his finger and thanks Odin for not marrying him off. Yet.

"Thank you my Lord." She manages to say. "I do not wish to bother you."

"Nonsense. I am not supposed to be in here anyway so you've just given me reason."

It's the kitchen. Why wouldn't a prince be allowed in a kitchen? "Why are you not supposed to be here?"

"Something about a missing cake and it being found in my mouth." Is his answer while he grabs a roll and takes a bite

She snorts. "Who found it?"

"My mother unfortunately. She went to kiss my cheek but they were so stuffed cake oozed out my mouth."

The scene he creates in her mind makes her laugh in a most un-lady like fashion. He glances at her surprised by the noise she makes then smiles. "What is your name?"

"Sigyn my Lord."

"Well Sigyn, come. I will walk with you back to the Lady Sif. I have some things I'd like to discuss with my soon-to-be sister."

He carries the tray for her and walks behind her while her stomach flip flop. She can smell the lotion he uses. She'd never forget his smell that reminds her of how air smells right after a rain storm.

There is so much she wants to say to him that she has to bite her lip to stay silent. He is a proper distance from her, being sure there is no chance to accidently touch her and she is grateful for this. She doesn't think she could stand his touch yet.

She knocks on the door before taking the tray from Loki. "My Lady, Prince Loki is here."

Sif turns smiling. "You found food! Unfortunately you also found an unwanted guest." She takes the tray from Sigyn and starts eating. She's still facing the mirror getting her hair combed out.

Sigyn finds a corner to stand in until she could figure out what she could do to help.

"Sister you wound me." He holds his chest as if stabbed but smiles brightly. "I've come with a gift."

She puts the tray of food on her dresser and turns to him. "Loki, you tell me you've come with a gift but both of your hands are empty."

He thinks about this for a moment before responding. "Close your eyes and I will gift you."

"Close my eyes! The last time I did this I was bald!" She protested.

He laughs harder than he should but responds. "This will be more pleasant." He takes the comb from the blonde haired woman. "Come now, in this one instance you can trust me. No other's though."

She eyes him with the comb as he comes closer. "I swear to Odin I will skin you."

His grin turns wild. He likes the challenge it seems. She turns away as he comes to comb her hair. "Close your eyes." He urges. "I want you to be surprised."

She looks at Sigyn. "Watch him." Her eyes close.

Sigyn watches as he combs her hair, softly, he's done this before, knows how to be gentle. At first nothing happens, but then slowly, he black strands turn to a light brown. The ladies gasp causing Sif to twitch.

"What, what is it?" She goes to open her eyes but Sigyn moves quickly to stand in front of the mirror so she can't see.

"It is fine my Lady, I promise."

Loki keeps combing and her hair is turning lighter and lighter. She's realizing with each comb through that this is no illusion. He is changing her hair. His magic is stronger than she could have ever believed. Everyone else looks astonished as well, but she knows they don't understand the full magnitude of what he's doing or how much magic it takes to permanently change someone's look. If she could find this spell, she could use it on herself.

He stops when her hair is blonde and he squints. He seems to be trying to remember what her exact hair color was. She heard stories of him cutter her hair but they were children then and she didn't know him yet. "Ok." He says. "Look."

Sigyn steps away from the mirror and Sif opens her hazel eyes. Water springs to them so fast she doesn't even feel it.

"I can't remember if it's your actual color. Do you want it lighter?" He's still squinting and now he's tilting his head trying to remember.

She looks at him astonished. "How long will it last?"

"Last? It's permanent Sif. It took me many years to find a way to do it and make it stick. I tell you, if you come across hairless animals or animals that are oddly colored, it was me. I did it."

She throws her long muscular arms around his slender neck. "Thank you brother."

He returns the hug. "Thor loves your blonde hair." His eyes rolls. "I prefer you with black hair, but I suppose that matters not."

She releases him from the hug. "It matters Loki. Just not so much that I would want you to change it back."

He smiles. "Well, carry one getting dressed. If it's any consolation to you, Thor is so nervous he lost his hammer. I know where it is, but I don't want to tell him. I think it would be better for him to walk down the aisle without. The message it sends is unsettling."

Sif nodded. "Yes please. You can tell him after."

Sigyn watches him walk away. She wants to stop him. This encounter was too brief for her to have left an impression, she thinks. She needs him to notice her, to remember her. But then he turns again. "Lady Sigyn, welcome to the Asgardian Palace."

She bows as he leaves.

Sif is looking in the mirror trying to fix the makeup she ruined by crying. "He likes you." She says to Sigyn as she returns to her tray of food. "I can tell."

The ladies are attending her again and again, Sigyn is feeling useless so she starts folding the cloths thrown on Sif's rather large and soft bed. "How so my Lady?"

"There are two other ladies here that he's knows is new to the palace but he only welcomed you."

Sigyn hopes she's right.

000

The after party is full of beings from all the nine realms. No one was surprised at the union and everyone was anticipating it. Thor was well loved throughout the realms. As the only legitimate son of Odin and Frigga, there has never been any debate over who would rule over Asgard, and Loki never desired the throne. But this right here, this is what Loki is jealous of, what he's always been envious of.

Thor has always had love. Though he and Sif were always promised to each other, they both have had other lovers. Thor has always been admired, respected, feared and adored. Loki has never bee admired. In fact it's closer to say he's been pitied as the abused and abandoned child of the infamous Jotun king. He was respected as a prince of a realm, though some have debate of whether or not he is a prince of this realm. Odin, his father says so, but members of his council say otherwise. He is respected as a sorcerer and even feared as one, but not as a warrior. And other than his family, Loki isn't adored by anyone.

But at least he has his family and for that he is grateful.

He had Angrboda though. The one person who looked at him like he had potential and she was taken from him. How is this fair? Thor had at least twenty lovers before taking Sif as a wife. Loki only had the one. He isn't being greedy. He doesn't want more than his share, just one person, outside of his family, to desire him.

Loki keeps a smile on his face and a drink in his hand as he mingles though. He tells his jokes and misbehaves as he's supposed to but he can't fight the feeling of loneliness. He wonders if he and Angrboda would have ever married or if they would have children by now. He thinks their children would have been beautiful.

He's happy for his brother and doesn't want to spoil his day. So when the weight of his sadness starts to grow too heavy, Loki walks onto the balcony with his wine cup and takes a deep breath of the crisp cool air. This is the coldest Asgard would get and it feels good. It's cleansing.

He misses her. Her smell, her touch, her laugh. He misses the way she'd call him on his nonsense and laugh at his antics. It's been almost ten years and yet it seems like no time has passed, as if the wound was just sliced open. He wonders if this feeling would ever go away. If anything could ever fill this hole.

"Loki?"

At the sound of his name, he puts on his fake smile and turns. "Father! Are we cutting cake?"

"No. Not yet." He answers. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just enjoying the night sky." Loki smiles. It's beautiful out.

It's cold. Odin knows it but he also knows winters are hardest for his youngest son. "You are thinking about Angrboda."

"Father, this is a joyous occasion." He throws his hands up as if to prove it. "We should not dwell on such sad things."

"Son, there are a lot of women in that room right now that will ease your loneliness." Odin advises.

Loki drops his act. This isn't the first time his parents had tried to help Loki move on. Even Thor has tried to throw pretty women at him. But they couldn't understand what it felt like. "Father, I do not want any of those women."

"Loki she is gone." Odin says stepping closer to Loki. "She has passed on and you must move on."

"I promised her forever father." Loki explains. "I promised her I would never love another, nor touch one. I know I speak nonsense, I know I tell stories and no one trusts me but I meant it when I said it. This is one promise I don't want to break."

Odin understands but he cannot allow his child to stay here in this lonely place. "Those words you gave her were words for her life, not for her passing. You think she'd expect you to be alone for three thousand years?"

Loki knows that his father is probably right but it doesn't stop it from being too much. "Father, it feels wrong. It feels like I'm betraying her. How would you feel if it were mom?"

Odin sighs. "Much like you I suppose." Odin relents. This is not the place to have this discussion anyway.

A short silence passes before Loki downs his drink. "Come father, this is Thor's day. Let's rejoin the party and find the cake."


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn has not been able to see Loki since the wedding and it isn't from a lack of trying. She lingered by the kitchens in hopes that he'd be stealing food but never caught sight of him. Only once, did she see a glimpse of him while gazing out the window one night. He was on a horse, riding alone to somewhere. She would have loved to try to figure out where, but she was a servant and not someone who should be inquiring about a prince.

She wondered at the time where he was going and if he was sneaking out to see a lover. The thought was unsettling. She knew this would be a long process but she was becoming discouraged.

For the moment, however, she had to focus on her tasks for Princess Sif. She can't afford to lose her position in the Palace.

Sif picked up very quickly that Sigyn was no handy lady in waiting but she also seemed to think her worthy to keep around. She is in charge of small tasks, like keeping her rooms tidy but she seems to be more of a confidant for the newly crowned Princess. She accompanies Sif on walks and they eat meals together. The newly forming friendship was odd for Sigyn. As Angrboda, she had few friends as Jotunheim wasn't a very friendly place when she last lived there. But she has been nurturing this friendship in hopes that it would lead to Loki.

Glancing at the time, Sigyn realized Sif would be finishing sparing and went to meet her there. Often, after a vigorus workout, the warrior princess would be famished and wanted to share a meal with her.

She arrives just in time to watch Sif floor a man at least twice her size. It reminds her of the days she used to manage to best some of the biggest men on Jotumheim and of the battles she fought in long ago. And Thor is there, blue eyes full of pride, cheering his wife on.

Sif threw her sword down and walked over to Sigyn, smiling in her victory. "Is lunch ready?"

"Yes my Lady." Sigyn answered. And your clothes have been laid out for your shower."

"Excellent! Husband, come let us eat."

Sigyn follows behind Sif and Thor as they walk towards the shower and she started to make plates. She sets Thor and Sif's food down at the main table and set hers down at the smaller table by the window with the other ladies attending Sif.

After showering, Sif enters the room, now looking like a Princess in her long flowing yellow dress instead of the warrior she was just a few moments ago.

"So, Husband, tell me how's All Mother?" She says as they sit to eat.

Thor smiles sadly. "She is worried about Loki." Sigyn's ears perk up though she tries not to show it. "He's been sneaking out at night again."

So she isn't the only one who noticed Loki sneaking out during the late night hours.

"Well the last time he was doing that, he was meeting Andrboda. Perhaps he has taken another lover."

Sigyn shifts in her seat trying to hear more carefully. Why does it seem like they're whispering all of a sudden?

Thor takes a bite of meat. "No, he has learned his lesson about keep such secrets."

Learned his lesson? Was he punished for sleep with a Jotun woman? What was his punishment? Her poor Loki must have suffered so much.

"What does she think it is?" Sif questions. "Does she think he's up to something else?"

"We are unsure." Thor gulps down his mead, which gives Sigyn a reason to get up and move to the table. She takes her time refilling their cups.

Sif smiles at Sigyn. "Thank you." Then to Thor she asks. "Has anyone asked him? There are times when the direct approach works with him more."

Thor scoffs. "He says he is off doing magical things as I go off to do warrior things."

Sif laughs. "Oh Norns that man is insufferable." Sigyn returns to her seat pleased that Loki is still as sarcastic as ever.

Thor agrees. "And he seems to only grow more so in it. We asked Heimdall as well, but Loki covers himself when he leaves."

"Well then, he is probably up to no good. Or up to good in a bad way." Yes, Loki has the tendency to do wrong things for right reasons. "Shall we follow him?"

"No, he would notice us behind him. I think we should distract him. Give him something to want to stay at court and keep him out of trouble."

"What do you suggest?" Sif asks her husband. "He's so proficient in magic that he's teaching others and he isn't into sparring.

"A wife." Thor grins, ear to ear, as if he was proud of his idea.

"A wife?" Sif looks at her husband as if maybe he's gone a little off. "Loki hasn't shown any interest in anyone in years."

Thor reaches over the table to grab her hand. "Well, that is where you come in my dear wife."

Sif snatches her hand back as if his touched burned. "Oh no. I am no matchmaker."

"Just, spend some time with him; find out what he likes or what he's interested in. We will just start inviting women who fit that bill and he will pick."

Sif looks like maybe she wants to respond but she doesn't have words. Finally, she lets out a puff of air. "We are scheming against the ultimate schemer. You don't think he'll find it suspect when I suddenly start asking him to spend time with me?"

"Not if we do it right. After all, he has always wanted a sister." Thor responds. "Think of my mother's happiness."

This could work in Sigyn's benefit. Loki coming to Sif's room meant being able to see him more and more time with him was exactly what she needed. Things were starting to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stares at Sigyn as if she's speaking another language. He's carrying four books in his arms, holding them to his chest like prized possessions glaring at Sigyn as if she grew another head.

She clears her throat realizing that he wasn't going to answer her. "Prince Loki?"

"I'm sorry." He blinks rapidly trying to understand the request Sigyn was making of him. "You said what?"

"Princess Sif requests your presence for lunch." She repeats trying not to stare openly into his green eyes. How she missed the way he used to look at her, with such longing and desire.

"Um, why?" He asks. "Why does she request my presence for lunch?"

Sigyn wants to laugh but knows full well a servant laughing at a prince would be punished, if not removed for her duties at the Palace. Loki was always somewhat paranoid though and it was comforting to see that he still was. "She would like to share a meal with you."

"Yeah, I get that. What I don't get is why she would want that. I mean, she barely tolerates me on her best days. She's never requested my presence at anything."

Sif told her it would be difficult to convince the Prince to come. "According to My Lady, she would like to spend a meal with her brother."

"Brother?" That confused face came back, one brow arched high on his forehead. "That was her exact word?"

"Yes my Prince." She confirmed.

"This is strange. Do you think I will be poisoned?"

At first she thought he was joking but a smile never came. She realized he really thought he was going to be poisoned by Sif. "Prince Loki I picked the food myself. I know for sure it is not poisoned and for what it's worth, I doubt a shield maiden would poison anyone."

The answered seemed to calm him as his eye brow returned to its natural state. "I supposed you're right. Lead the way my Lady."

Sigyn walks unnecessarily slow towards her mistress' chambers wanting just a little more alone time with Loki. The slow pace seems to be a good idea as Loki quickly grows tired of the silence.

"How do you like it here Sigyn? Are you enjoying your new position?"

"Yes My Lord." She answers before adding. "Princess Sif is a gracious Lady."

"Princess Sif is a mess." Is his quick reply.

She almost laughs because that assessment of her is accurate. Sif is a wonderful shield maiden but she is not as good at being a lady of the court. Sigyn won't judge though. Neither is she.

Lady Sif stands up from her table as Sigyn and Loki come in. She's wearing a light blue dress looking every bit of a princess. The look in her dark eyes betrays the look though. "Loki, I am so glad you decided to come."

Loki eyes her warily. "And what is the meaning of this lunch sister?"

Sigyn leaves the pair to set the table. "Well, Thor requested that I make more of an effort to spend time with you." It is kind of the truth and he seems to believe the half-truth as he puts his books down and sits at the table.

The plates are made and placed before them.

Sif sighs contentedly. "So Loki, what is new with you?"

Loki takes a taste of the purple vegetable on his plate. "Nothing really."

"That's not what I heard." She tells him. "I was told you are sneaking away to see a lover every night."

Sigyn smiles from her table in the corner at Sif's tactlessness.

He frowns. "Really? A lover? No."

"But you are sneaking away." She presses.

"It's not sneaking if everyone is watching me so intently. I promise you it's nothing as exciting as a lover that I am seeing to."

Sigyn sighs in quiet relief. "Very well. Let us then talk about why you are not seeing to lovers."

Loki squints tilting his head to the side. "Why are you so interested in my affairs?"

Sif starts to look uncomfortable. It takes her a moment to come up with something to say. "Because I think now that my place is in courtly matters; that it might be time for you to find a wife. Don't you want to get married?"

"No, not particularly." He doesn't hesitate to answer but Sigyn knows that a lie. There was a time he wanted to marry her. "If I had a wife I would have to tell her things."

Sif laughs. "Yes, I supposed you will. Ok, so no wife."

"No, no wife." He agrees

"Besides, you are a hard man to pick a wife for anyway. You have very particular tastes." Sigyn is impressed with Sif's persistence in discussing something that Loki clearly doesn't want to discuss.

"It's not so particular." He defends himself. "I just don't want some pretty empty headed woman."

"Yes intelligence is very important." Sif agrees mentally storing his words.

Loki shifts in his seat. "But tell me, have things changed much for you since your marriage."

Sif nods. "Yes, very much so. I can't spar as much as I like to and I admit there are now limitations on me."

Loki seems to understand this. "I hate limitations. I work daily to break them."

"And you succeed often." She informs him. "Unfortunately, I am no longer in a position to break rules."

Loki snorts. "If you want to spar, then spar. There are many shield maiden princesses. Many told you there was no way you to be as fierce of a warrior and yet there is not a man in our army that can best you."

She looks at Loki hard, as if trying to look through him. It's at this point that their conversations always sour. Their view on life was so different. "Loki, you live in a world of no boundaries. In the real world there are boundaries everywhere."

"Sif, the world I live in is the real world." He insists. "I see it for what it is. People tend to put restrictions on themselves and I choose not to. Perhaps they are afraid of consequences of what others will think of them. I don't have that."

She agrees with with. Loki doesn't seem to possess the fear others have and he doesn't seem to care much for what others think of him. But she realizes there is a restriction on him but perhaps he doesn't see it. "Except your restriction on lovers."

He arches an eyebrow, this time not out of confusion but at the challenge Sif is presenting. "Are we back on that?"

Sif would not relent. "I simply stating that you claim to live a life without rules except you clearly have a rule on marriage."

"That is a very different thing." His voice has changed. It's deeper now. It's the voice he used when in battle.

"No, no it's very much the same thing. Loki, being alone doesn't keep you safe." After she says it she wants to take it back. She knows showing him himself would leave either to vicious anger or him making light of the situation.

"Who says I'm alone?" He chose to make light of it. His voice is back to that smooth tone. "I'm sitting here right now eating lunch with you."

She sighs realizing that he has put up his wall of defense and he wasn't about to let it down. "Ok what about children. Don't you want them?"

"Children!" Hi scoffs. "Can you imagine me a father?"

"Actually I can." She says. "More so than even Thor."

"Really?" He seems surprised. She obviously holds him in higher regard than he holds himself.

"Yes really." She asserts. "I've seen you while you practice your magic. You encourage it. Having a child is no different.

He's uncomfortable, it shows in his demeanor. His eyes look wild as he tries to get a grip on the situation. "Would you look at that, all my food is gone. I guess lunch is over now." He stand abruptly to leave.

"Until next week brother?" She requests.

He hesitates before nodding. "As you wish sister."


End file.
